My Troublesome Life
by Mr. X 18
Summary: Hidup ini memang sangat merepotkan sampai-sampai diriku sudah bosan untuk menjalaninya, tapi terkadang hal yang tak terduga sering kali membuat hidup ini lebih seru. Terkadang pula aku bingung dengan jalan pemikiranku sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**My Troublesome Life**

 **CrossOver:**

 **Naruto & Infinite Stratos**

 **Rated:**

 **Mature (Untuk konten di dalamnya)**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto x ?**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Action, Comedy(Maybe), Drama, Sci-Fi and etc.**

 **Summary:**

 **Hidup ini memang sangat merepotkan sampai-sampai diriku sudah bosan untuk menjalaninya, tapi terkadang hal yang tak terduga sering kali membuat hidup ini lebih seru. Terkadang pula aku bingung dengan jalan pemikiranku sendiri.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Strank!**

Percikan bunga api berhamburan seiring kedua besi yang kokoh itu saling mengikis satu sama lain, dari mata seorang pengamat, mungkin pertarungan itu sama sekali tak seimbang dimana seorang manusia melawan sebuah robot yang 2 kali lebih tinggi dari manusia tersebut. Hanya dengan bermodalkan sebuah tombak, manusia itu berusaha menahan sisi tajam kapak yang dipakai oleh robot tersebut.

Sepasang mata biru langit memandang kearah tangan lain milik robot tersebut yang sudah menyiapkan pukulan super kuat yang dimilikinya...

 **Trank!**

...tanpa pikir panjang, manusia itu mendorong kapak itu sekuat tenaga agar memberinya celah untuk menghindari pukulan dari tangan robot yang lain itu dengan melompat ke belakang dari tempat berdirinya saat itu.

 **Bragh!**

Tanah yang dipijak oleh manusia itu sebelumnya sudah membentuk cekungan dengan retakan mirip jaring laba-laba setelah dihantam keras oleh tangan robot yang terbuat dari besi tersebut membuat debu-debu dari tanah berhamburan di sekitar robot tersebut.

 **Tap!**

Manusia itu mendarat dengan selamat dengan jarak yang agak jauh dari tempat berdiri robot yang sedang di lawannya, tangannya yang terampil menggunakan senjata apapun memutar tombak itu dengan lihainya kemudian menghentakan pangkal tombak yang tidak tajam itu ke tanah menimbulkan suara nyaring di sekitarnya "Ternyata IS (Infinite Stratos) ini bisa membuatku terpojok juga, tapi jangan mengira aku akan membiarkanmu menang ya," ucap manusia tersebut sambil kembali menghunuskan ujung tajam mata tombaknya kearah robot tersebut dengan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

 **Krak!**

Kedua kakinya yang dibalut dengan sepatu khusus itu membuat retakan di tanah yang dipijaknya setelah dirinya mendorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga kearah robot tersebut tanpa kenal takut sedikit pun, namun robot itu juga tak tinggal diam, dia mengangkat senjatanya yang berupa kapak bermata dua untuk menghalau terjangan dari manusia yang merupakan targetnya.

 **Shrink!**

 **Grak!**

Sebuah garis lurus berkilau melewati pinggang dari robot tersebut membuat besi di bagian pinggang robot itu mengalami goresan karena ujung mata tombak dari manusia yang menjadi lawannya, meskipun dirinya menurunkan kapak itu sekuat tenaga tepat setelah manusia itu ada dalam jangkauan serangannya, tetap saja manusia itu sama sekali tak bisa ia gores sedikitpun.

" _Simulasi selesai! Pemenangnya Uzumaki Naruto!_ "

Manusia bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu tersenyum puas karena usahanya kali ini, dia berbalik dan menatap sang robot yang sudah tak bergerak dari posisi sebelumnya menandakan jika aktivasinya sudah dinon-aktifkan.

"Yatta! Naruto-chan memang sangat hebat sampai-sampai bisa mengimbang pergerakan Prototype IS Generasi ke-empat," perempuan berambut ungu muda itu masuk ke dalam arena yang dikhususkan untuk melakukan percobaan terhadap IS yang dibuat itu tanpa permisi, memakai pakaian one-piece dengan rok panjang dia memutar tubuhnya seperti anak kecil sebelum akhirnya sampai di tempat orang yang dipanggil Naruto itu berdiri.

"Karena itu Prototype yang setara dengan IS generasi ketiga yang telah disempurnakan, jadi itu bukan masalah bagiku. Lagipula masih banyak kekurangan dan celah untuk Prototype itu, Tabane-nee," tanggap pemuda bersurai pirang itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya karena canggung, siapa yang tak canggung berhadapan dengan perempuan yang menciptakan IS selama beberapa tahun ini meskipun dirinya sudah lama bersama perempuan itu.

Shinonono Tabane tersenyum mendengarnya "Naruto-chan ini seorang laki-laki yang bisa mengimbang pergerakan IS hanya dengan peralatan seperti itu. Lihat otot-ototmu itu juga, Naruto-chan sudah seperti binaragawan saja. Kamu yakin tak mau kubuatkan IS khusus?" bando berbentuk telinga kelinci mekanik itu bergerak naik-turun seolah membujuk agar laki-laki itu mau dengan sesuatu yang ia tawarkan.

Garukan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu berpindah pada pipinya yang dihiasi tiga goresan tipis "Tidak terima kasih, lagipula IS hanya dikhususkan untuk perempuan dan juga peralatanku ini masih terbilang bagus untuk digunakan," dia hanya tak mau merepotkan perempuan itu saja, sudah beberapa tahun dirinya berada di dalam naungan perempuan itu. Sudah sepantasnya dia membalas budi dan tidak membuat perempuan itu lebih repot lagi.

Telinga kelinci mekanik itu turun ketika mendengar jawaban dari Naruto "Naruto-chan selalu begitu sih, padahal aku berniat membuatkanmu satu," ucap Tabane yang memasang ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

"Lebih baik Tabane-nee membuatkan IS itu untuk adikmu saja, dia pasti akan senang mendapatkan IS pribadi buatan kakaknya."

"Ah, benar juga. Houki-chan pasti akan sangat senang sekali, idemu memang sangat cemerlang, Naruto-chan."

Naruto hanya menghela napasnya lega setelah perempuan itu menyetujui idenya –yang sebenarnya ia khususkan agar perempuan itu tidak menawarinya untuk dibuatkan IS pribadi lagi. Sarung tangan besi yang membalut kedua tangannya dan sepatu besi yang membalut kedua kakinya mulai menghilang dari tempatnya termasuk tombak yang dipakai sebelumnya.

Perhatian Tabane teralihkan pada benda bulat berwarna jingga yang terpasang tepat di tengah-tengah dada milik Naruto, dibalik kekuatan besar yang dimiliki laki-laki itu terdapat satu kelemahan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan olehnya.

"Apa benar alat itu bisa bertahan sampai 100 tahun, Naruto-chan?" tanya Tabane yang penasaran.

"Ya, perkiraannya sih seperti itu. Tapi aku sendiri yakin _core_ ini bisa bertahan selama itu," jawab Naruto yang mengetuk bulatan di dadanya secara perlahan.

Semenjak dirinya terlahir ke dunia yang kejam ini, dia memang memiliki masalah dengan jantungnya yang membuatnya malah terlihat berbeda dengan anak yang lainnya. Jantungnya yang lemah membuatnya tak bisa melakukan suatu pekerjaan yang membuat jantungnya bekerja sangat keras, jika dipaksakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Kelemahan itu sama sekali tak diterima dalam keluarganya yang membuat dirinya malah menjadi anak yang terbuang dari keluarganya, beberapa tahun dirinya berusaha untuk tegar menghadapi keluarga tersebut. Pada akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan keluarga tersebut karena perbedaan hak yang terlihat sangat tidak adil.

Ketika dirinya ingin menyerah untuk hidupnya karena jantungnya sendiri sudah mencapai batasnya, seseorang yang bagaikan sesosok malaikat di matanya memberikan alat itu dan memasangkannya tepat di dadanya. Orang itu bilang jika alat itu bisa mendukung jantungnya hingga 100 tahun lamanya, itu artinya dia bisa hidup hingga 100 tahun lamanya.

Tentunya, itu menjadi sebuah kenangan yang akan selalu teringat selama jantungnya berdetak.

"Naruto-chan, kamu melamun ya?"

Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu langsung tersadar sambil menunjukan cengirannya pada perempuan yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya "Maaf, maaf. Pertanyaan Tabane-nee tadi mengingatkanku akan sesuatu," jawabnya.

"Tak apa-apa sih kalau cuma mengingat, tapi sudah saatnya Naruto-chan meninggalkan semua kenangan buruk itu," ujar Tabane yang memberikan masukan pada pemuda tersebut tapi yang didapatnya hanyalah cengiran lebar "Lalu apa yang akan Naruto-chan lakukan sekarang?" tanya Tabane yang antusias.

"Hmm... Mandi, makan dan beristirahat. Ini hari yang cukup melelahkan, dattebayo," jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi mungkin membuat tulangnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Ah, bisakah Naruto-chan datang ke ruanganku sebelum beristirahat nanti? Aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang," pinta Tabane dengan telinga kelinci mekaniknya yang sudah naik turun.

"Tentu saja bisa," jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya yang sudah berubah menjadi senyuman ramah yang membuat perempuan mana saja bisa terpikat olehnya "Bolehkan aku pergi sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang meminta ijin pada Tabane.

"Ya, silahkan."

Setelah Tabane mengijinkan, Naruto berjalan kearah pintu keluar dari arena tersebut menuju kamar pribadinya yang juga disediakan oleh perempuan itu disana. Menguji setiap benda yang diciptakan oleh Tabane adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membalas budi pada perempuan itu.

Dia hanya berpikir, apakah dirinya akan terus berada disini sampai akhirnya alat yang mendukung kerja jantungnya itu berhenti? Tak ada yang tahu, setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam otaknya sekarang.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Csssh!**

Pintu besi itu terbuka secara otomatis ketika laki-laki berambut pirang itu berdiri di dekatnya, terlihatlah ruangan yang kurang sekali dengan pencahayaan namun memiliki kegunaannya sendiri. Laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan mencari sosok yang memintanya untuk datang ke ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto-chan, sini, sini!"

Sepasang mata yang senada dengan langit siang yang sangat cerah itu menatap kearah perempuan yang sudah melambaikan tangannya supaya mendekat kearahnya dan dihadapan perempuan itu juga sudah ada proyektor yang lumayan besar dengan menampilkan seseorang di layar tersebut.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekat sambil menatap kearah proyektor itu dengan seksama dan memilih untuk berdiri tepat disamping Tabane yang juga sudah memperhatikan kearah layar proyektor.

" _Oh, jadi ini orang yang kau maksud itu, Tabane? Dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja, menurutku._ "

Tabane hanya berkacak pinggang dengan dada sedikit dibusungkan disertai suara tawa yang terdengar meremehkan atas pernyataan yang keluar dari perempuan yang menjadi lawan bicaranya melalui proyektor tersebut "Chi-chan, meskipun dia ini terlihat seperti biasa-biasa saja, tapi kemampuannya melebihi siapapun dalam mengalahkan IS tanpa mengendarai IS sekalipun. Aku yakin dia laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan," ujar Tabane yang sangat bangga ketika memperkenalkan Naruto pada teman semasa kecilnya yang sekarang menjadi pengajar di Akademi IS yang terkenal di seluruh dunia itu.

" _Aku tak tahu kenapa kau sampai-sampai merekomendasikan pemuda itu untuk bersekolah di Akademi IS, tapi sepertinya aku menemukan hal yang menarik nantinya._ "

"Tentu saja, sudah saatnya aku memperkenalkan seorang laki-laki yang bisa mengalahkan IS tanpa mengendarai IS ini pada dunia," ucap Tabane yang masih dengan nada bangganya.

"Eh?" Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya tutup mulut dan menanggapi percakapan itu dengan seksama, sekarang mulai membuka suaranya dengan mengeluarkan nada yang cukup aneh "Apa maksudnya ini? Apa Tabane-nee berniat mengirimku ke Akademi IS yang ada di Jepang itu?" tanya Naruto yang sudah mengerti kemana alur percakapan tersebut.

"Sudah saatnya Naruto-chan kembali melihat dunia luar, lagipula Naruto-chan sudah membantu sampai generasi ke-empat ini," jawab Tabane sambil menatap kearah Naruto dengan lekat, memang sudah saatnya pemuda itu merasakan atmosfir di luar ruangan tertutup itu.

" _Generasi ke-empat? Apa yang kau bicarakan ini IS, Tabane?_ "

Tabane menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah layar proyektor "Itu baru prototype-nya saja, Chi-chan. Naruto-chan juga bisa menanganinya dengan baik dan berkat dari sarannya, aku bisa membuatnya lebih baik lagi," ujar Tabane.

"Apa Tabane-nee sendiri tidak keberatan jika aku pergi ke Akademi itu?"

"Tidak sama sekali, sudah saatnya Naruto-chan merasakan pertarungan dengan pengguna IS sungguhan, bukan dengan AI lagi. Bukankah Naruto-chan ingin dunia mengakui kekuatanmu itu? Kurasa ini kesempatan yang bagus untukmu."

Jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut perempuan berambut ungu itu memang ada benarnya, dia tak akan bisa menunjukan apapun jika dirinya terus berdiam diri di tempat ini. Kebimbangan dalam hatinya muncul perlahan membuat dirinya bingung untuk mengambil keputusan, daripada disuruh memilih seperti ini, lebih baik dirinya bertarung dengan IS.

"Adikku juga ada disana, jadi tolong jaga dia ya," tambah Tabane yang membuat Naruto sedikit terperanjat.

Jika kata-kata seperti itu sudah keluar, sia-sia saja untuk menolak permintaan perempuan itu "Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi," ucap Naruto yang sudah sweatdrop.

" _Kau selalu saja membuatku repot, Tabane._ "

Perempuan itu membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jari di kedua tangannya sebagai balasan dan itu menandakan jika dirinya sangat senang dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik acak-acakan itu tengah berdiri sambil menenteng tas berukuran besarnya menggunakan tangan kanannya, matanya yang seindah samudra yang luas dan dalam itu sedang memperhatikan bangunan yang sangat besar di hadapannya. Siapa sangka jika Akademi IS yang terkenal di seluruh dunia itu berdiri diatas pulau pribadi yang sangat luas dan memiliki bangunan yang sangat besar serta tinggi, sekolah unggulan memang tak bisa diremehkan.

"Ini bukan sekolah, tapi kandang macan," gumam laki-laki tersebut pada dirinya sendiri setelah tahu jika di sekolah itu hanya di tempati oleh perempuan saja yang notabenenya bisa mengendarai IS, dia mendengar berita jika ada laki-laki pertama yang bisa menggerakan IS. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika sekumpulan besi yang disusun sedemikian rupa itu mengalami evolusi hingga aktivasinya bisa dilakukan oleh laki-laki, tapi di dunia ini tak ada yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Pertama yang harus ia lakukan disini adalah mengurus administrasi masuknya dirinya ke Akademi IS ini, meskipun Tabane sudah mengirimkan semua data lengkap tentang dirinya. Setelah sampai di Akademi ini, dirinya sendiri yang harus mengurus kebenaran data tersebut.

"Merepotkan sekali," keluh laki-laki tersebut sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang administrasi di dalam bangunan besar yang ada di hadapannya.

Keberuntungan memang sedang berpihak kepadanya, bangunan yang tengah ia masuki ini terlihat sangat sepi dan kemungkinan besar kegiatan belajar mengajar sedang berlangsung. Papan hologram dengan tulisan 'Ruang Administratif' itu menyita perhatiannya berarti dirinya mengikuti petunjuk itu dengan benar.

 **Seessshh!**

Yang ia lihat setelah pintu otomatis itu bergeser adalah ruangan yang cukup besar dengan didominasi oleh warna putih serta diisi dengan beberapa rak buku dan lemari, sofa dengan ukuran memanjang, sebuah meja dan kursi dan dua orang perempuan yang lebih tua darinya. Naruto ingat betul jika salah satu dari perempuan itu adalah orang yang menghubungi Tabane beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Oh, datang juga kau akhirnya," ucap perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan memakai pakaia seragam serta hitam yang menunjukan jika dirinya adalah seorang pengajar di sekolah IS tersebut.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya "Yah, aku datang kesini atas perintah dari Tabane-nee. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih," ujarnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut membuat jaraknya dengan kedua perempuan itu menipis.

"Jadi dia'kah laki-laki yang dikirim oleh pembuat IS itu? Cukup tampan dan manis ya," ucap perempuan yang tengah duduk di kursi ruangan tersebut, dia merupakan staf administratif di sekolah IS tersebut.

"Sudah, jangan menggodanya seperti itu. Ingat umurmu, kau terlalu tua untuknya," tegur perempuan berpakaian hitam itu sambil menatap perempuan yang tengah duduk di kursi.

"Kau jahat sekali! Siapa tahu saja dia lebih suka perempuan yang lebih tua darinya."

Naruto tengah sweatdrop mendengar percakapan yang baru saja di dengarnya, dia tahu mereka itu sedang bercanda tapi dia rasa ini terlalu berlebihan. Dia memilih untuk bungkam di tempat berdirinya, berdiri diantara dua perempuan memang membuatnya sedikit dilupakan.

"Lebih baik cepat urus administrasinya, aku punya kelas yang harus diurusi," ucap perempuan berpakaian hitam itu dengan sedikit tegas.

"Iya, iya, Chifuyu-sensei."

Setelah itu, beberapa pertanyaan dilayangkan pada Naruto untuk memastikan jika data yang diberikan oleh Shinonono Tabane itu memang benar-benar akurat.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Jadi, benar jika Tabane sekarang sedang memulai pembuatan IS generasi ke-empat?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang diberikan oleh perempuan bernama Orimura Chifuyu membuat Naruto yang tengah sedikit melamun dalam perjalanannya menjadi tersadar, tatapannya terarah pada Chifuyu yang tengah menatap dirinya melalui sudut matanya.

"Ya, begitulah. Meskipun itu generasi ke-empat, tapi masih banyak kekurangan supaya bisa melebihi IS generasi ke-tiga yang sudah disempurnakan. Aku yakin Tabane-nee bisa menyempurnakan Prototype IS generasi ke-empat ini dalam waktu dekat," jawab Naruto.

"Begitu," ucap Chifuyu yang menerima jawaban dari laki-laki tersebut "Lalu berapa lama kau mengenal Tabane?"

"Sekitar sepuluh tahunan lebih, setidaknya itu yang kutahu. Sudah banyak yang ia ajarkan padaku tentang IS meskipun pada kenyataannya aku sama sekali tak bisa mengendarainya," jawab Naruto lagi dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa, sebenarnya dia ingin lebih membanggakan perempuan itu lebih dari ini.

Chifuyu yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti membuat Naruto juga menghentikan langkahnya, kepalanya mengadah menatap papan hologram yang terpasang di atas pintu tak jauh darinya dengan tulisan 'Kelas 1-1'.

"Kau tunggu sebentar disini, kau boleh masuk setelah kupanggil, mengerti?" titah Chifuyu membuat Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan kaku "Bagus kalau begitu."

 **Seeessshh!**

Pintu kelas tersebut terbuka sebentar lalu tertutup kembali setelah Chifuyu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, ia bisa mendengar jika perempuan itu sedang menjelaskan sesuatu kepada murid-murid yang ada di kelas tersebut tentang dirinya. Sementara dirinya yakin jika kelas tersebut berisi banyak murid perempuan, ini seperti akhir dari dunianya.

Dia bisa mendengar jika perempuan tadi memanggil namanya dengan cukup keras, dengan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, dia mulai berdiri di depan pintu otomatis itu dan membiarkannya terbuka. Atmosfir yang ia rasakan ketika masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut sangat tidak enak, penuh dengan keingin tahuan serta tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'Ini benar-benar kandang macan,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya lalu menghadapkan dirinya kearah sekian banyak mudir yang didominasi dengan murid perempuan dan dia hanya melihat satu orang laki-laki saja disana.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Chifuyu pada Naruto.

"Baik!" balas Naruto, namun dia merasakan jika tatapan itu semakin menguat setiap detiknya seperti serangan psikis "Uzumaki Naruto, yang kusukai adalah ramen dan pengetahuan tentang IS, yang tidak kusukai... kurasa tak perlu disebutkan dan untuk cita-cita masih belum terpikirkan sampai sekarang. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuan untuk kedepannya," ujarnya diakhiri dengan membungkukan tubuhnya.

Dia bisa melihat dan merasakan tatapan aneh yang berasal dari hampir semua murid perempuan yang ada di kelas itu, namun sudut matanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dimana adik dari Shinonono Tabane, Shinonono Houki ada di kelas tersebut.

Dia menahan mulutnya agar tidak memberikan sapaan pada perempuan itu, dia masih ingat bagaimana hubungan antara mereka berdua dulu yang sama sekali tak berjalan baik. Mungkin perempuan itu masih membencinya, siapa yang tidak benci jika kakak satu-satunya malah menyayangi orang lain?

Itu bukan keinginannya, keinginannya hanya ingin mengetahui teknologi IS tersebut bukan merebut sebuah kasih sayang dari orang lain. Cukup hanya ia saja yang kekurangan kasih sayang, dia merasa lega jika Houki dititipkan pada bibinya, setidaknya masih ada keluarga yang peduli padanya.

"Jika tak ada yang ingin bertanya, kau bisa duduk di bangku yang ada di sebelah Orimura-kun," ucap perempuan berkacamata yang memiliki surai berwarna hijau yang dipotong pendek dengan memakai pakaian yang serba kuning.

"Baik, Sensei!" Naruto mendekati bangku yang berada di barisan paling depan itu dan menyimpan tas besarnya itu di samping bangkunya, ketika dia mendudukan bokongnya di kursi tersebut, dia merasakan jika hidupnya akan terasa merepotkan sekarang.

'Setidaknya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sekarang, kemampuanku sendiri sudah sebanding dengan pengendara IS ini. Tapi yang benar saja selama tiga tahun aku harus hidup di lingkungan yang seperti ini,' batinnya yang seakan tak terima dengan kenyataan yang ada, ini tak pernah ia rencanakan dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah! Kita lanjutkan kembali pelajaran teorinya!" ujar perempuan bernama Yamada Maya yang merupakan asisten guru pembimbing di kelas 1-1 ini.

"Baik, Sensei!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Aaaah...! Tak kusangka jika pelajaran teori akan selama ini," ucap laki-laki pirang itu sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya satu tangannya ditarik kuat keatas sementara tangan yang lain memegangi sikutnya, dia tak terbiasa duduk dalam waktu yang lama.

"Aku juga setuju denganmu, Uzumaki-san. Banyak sekali teori yang aku tidak mengerti selama penjelasan tadi," tanggap laki-laki berambut hitam yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya, IS memang rentetan teknologi rumit yang sangat tidak dimengerti untuk otaknya yang pas-pas-an.

"Panggil saja Naruto, rasanya aneh kalau dipanggil dengan nama marga," ucap Naruto yang sudah menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang ada di belakangnya, sebagai sesama laki-laki yang bersekolah di Akademi IS yang notabenenya dikhususkan untuk perempuan mendoronga untuk lebih akrab lagi.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku juga Ichika dan mungkin kau juga sudah tahu margaku," balas Ichika disertai dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Orimura ya? Jangan-jangan... kau ini adik dari perempuan garang tadi," tebak Naruto yang berusaha menahan kekagetannya.

"Yah, tidak aneh sih kalau kau kaget seperti itu," jawab Ichika sambil tertawa hambar ketika mendengar julukan yang diberikan oleh Naruto kepada kakaknya itu.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Sikap kalian begitu berbeda, layaknya api dan air. Pasti menyusahkan ya memiliki kakak seperti itu," ucap Naruto sambil menengadahkan kepalanya seolah sedang merawang sesuatu di langit-langit kelas tersebut.

Ichika tersenyum lembut sebagai balasannya "Walaupun begitu, hanya Chifuyu-nee, keluarga yang aku punya di dunia ini setelah kedua orang tuaku membuang kami," ucapnya.

"Setidaknya kau harus bersyukur masih memiliki keluarga yang menyayangimu," ujar Naruto dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam, disaat yang seperti ini dia malah teringat dengan masa lalunya.

"Naruto sendiri, apa masih memiliki keluarga?"

Laki-laki pirang itu sedikit bingung untuk memilah jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Ichika, mungkin saat ini dia belum bisa bercerita kepada siapapun tentang masa lalunya itu "Aku punya seorang paman yang sudah mengurusku semenjak kecil, dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya. Sebelum aku bisa membuatnya bangga, Kami-sama malah memanggilnya terlebih dahulu," jawab Naruto dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan.

"Lalu kedua orang tuamu, Naruto?" tanya Ichika lagi.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu tentang mereka," jawab Naruto bohong lagi.

"Begitu ya."

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin membuka percakapan kembali. Mereka hanya bisa mendengar suara gaduh dari para perempuan yang ada di belakang mereka, suasana canggung semakin berkembang disana.

"Hey?"

"Ya?"

"Bukankah setelah istirahat ini kita ada latihan di lapangan?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Benar, lalu?" tanya balik Ichika.

"Disini hanya ada satu jenis ruang ganti, bukan?"

Setelah mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto, Ichika terperangah kaget dan berdiri sesegera mungkin "Kita harus segera ke ruang ganti sebelum para perempuan itu memakainya, mereka tak akan mengalah sebelum semuanya selesai," ajak Ichika.

"Baiklah, tunjukan jalannya," salah satu tangan Naruto sudah menenteng tasnya di bahunya kembali, dia belum tahu betul setiap ruangan di Akademi ini. Jadi, ia membiarkan yang profesional yang memandunya.

"Ayo!"

Keduanya pun akhirnya berlari keluar dari kelas tersebut menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam mereka meninggalkan teriakan kekecewaan dari para murid perempuan yang ada di kelas tersebut maupun yang ada di luarnya.

"Yah, mereka pergi."

"Mereka berdua itu cepat sekali akrabnya, berbeda sekali jika dengan kita, para perempuan."

"Laki-laki memang sering canggung jika berada di dekat lawan jenisnya, itu menandakan jika laki-laki itu normal. Mungkin itu yang mereka rasakan."

"Aku bahkan belum berkenalan secara pribadi dengan laki-laki imut itu."

Tapi tidak dengan perempuan berambut hitam agak kecoklatan yang diikat ponytail yang posisinya ujung paling kiri bersebelahan dengan jendela, iris hitam itu hanya menatap kepergian kedua laki-laki itu dengan tatapan aneh, mungkin lebih tepatnya kearah laki-laki berambut pirang yang baru masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Otaknya berusaha untuk mengasumsikan alasan kedatangan laki-laki pirang itu ke Akademi IS ini, apa masih ada hubungannya dengan Nee-chan-nya yang sibuk itu? Tapi apa tujuannya harus mengirim laki-laki itu kesini? Itulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang.

Sikap laki-laki itu terhadapnya terasa sudah berbeda sekarang, meskipun mereka saling bertukar pandangan dalam waktu yang singkat, laki-laki itu sama sekali tak merespon apapun padanya. Dia tahu jika dirinya dulu sangat membencinya karena merebut perhatian kakaknya, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir laki-laki itu hanya ingin mengetahui tentang IS saja dan tidak bermaksud merusak hubungan seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Lapangannya luas juga ya."

Laki-laki pirang itu terkagum dengan luasnya lapangan latihan yang dimiliki oleh Akademi IS itu, jika diperkirakan mungkin dua kali ukuran lapangan sepak bola. Tekstur tanah lapangan yang dipijaknya juga sangat keras, jika seseorang jatuh dari ketinggian dan mendarat di tanah seperti ini, pasti akan terasa menyakitkan.

"Pastinya, lapangan ini digunakan untuk latihan menggunakan IS seperti terbang, berjalan ataupun bermanuver," jelas Ichika, rasanya tak ada batasan apapun diantara mereka. Berbeda jika dirinya mengobrol dengan seorang perempuan di kelasnya.

"Oh ya, Naruto-san. Apa kau juga bisa mengendarai IS?"

Naruto memasang pose berpikir setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Ichika, ini Akademi khusus dimana lulusannya nanti akan menjadi pilot IS. Untuk apa seseorang yang tidak berbakat masuk ke dalam Akademi tersebut jika tak bisa mengendarai IS, itu sama saja dengan omong kosong.

"Tidak, aku bukan laki-laki sepertimu yang bisa menggerakan IS," jawab Naruto dengan terus terang, tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan sesuatu seperti itu "Tapi aku diminta datang kesini untuk mempelajari lebih jauh tentang IS dan merasakan pertarungan sesungguhnya dengan pengendara IS sungguhan," sambungnya.

"Bertarung sungguhan dengan pengendara IS sungguhan? Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Ichika yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya duel dengan pengguna IS," sebenarnya Naruto bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa dengan pertanyaan itu "Nanti juga kau tahu, Ichika," ucapnya sambil menepuk salah satu pundak Ichika.

Sekarang mereka berdua memang sudah memakai seragam untuk latihan lapangan yang didominasi dengan warna biru gelap dan putih yang cukup ketat agar mereka bisa bergerak secara leluasa, yang mereka tunggu sekarang adalah guru pembimbing mereka dan juga para murid perempuan.

'Aku seperti merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak ya.'

Naruto hanya bisa menarik napasnya dengan perlahan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, salah satu tangannya menyentuh bulatan yang ada di dadanya. Jika saja dia tak pernah memiliki benda itu, mungkin dia tak akan bisa sampai di tempat seperti ini.

"Ah, Uzumaki-kun dan Ichika-kun sudah disini rupanya."

Mendengar marganya dipanggil membuat kedua laki-laki itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara, Naruto hanya terkaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya sementara Ichika hanya terlihat biasa-biasa saja karena memang sudah terbiasa.

Naruto langsung berbalik dan merangkul bahu Ichika agar dirinya bisa membicarakan hal pribadi dengan laki-laki itu tanpa didengar oleh para perempuan yang ada di belakangnya "Y-yang benar saja? Mereka semua memakai seragam seketat itu untuk latihan lapangan?" tanya Naruto yang sama sekali tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Seragam latihan itu 'kan memang sudah menjadi pakaian standar di Akademi ini," jawab Ichika terus terang.

Seragam latihan itu memperlihatkan banyak sekali lekukan dan titik-titik yang membuat lawan jenisnya akan langsung tergoda seperti leher, lengan, dada, pinggul, panggul dan paha. Tapi sekolah ini masih menyebutnya seragam standar Akademi IS.

Mengingat dulunya Akademi IS ini memang hanya dikhususkan untuk perempuan, pihak Akademi sama sekali tak khawatir seragam seperti apa yang mereka terapkan di Akademi. Namun yang harus dipersalahkan adalah posisi kedua laki-laki itu di Akademi IS ini, mereka bisa melihat itu secara cuma-cuma.

"Aku benar-benar masuk ke kandang macan," gumam Naruto yang sudah sweatdrop di tempat.

"Hey, Uzumaki-kun?"

Naruto kembali berbalik dan melihat beberapa perempuan sudah mengelilinginya seperti gula yang didatangi beberapa semut, dia tersenyum gugup menanggapi panggilan tersebut "Apa kalian memerlukan sesuatu dariku?" tanya si pirang itu dengan ramah.

"Uzumaki-kun belum mengetahui nama kami, bukan? Jadi, kami ingin berkenalan secara pribadi denganmu. Bolehkan?" pinta salah satu perempuan yang ada disana sambil memasang ekspresi memohon pada Naruto.

Laki-laki pirang itu menggaruk kepala kuningnya yang tak gatal sama sekali "Y-ya, kurasa boleh-boleh saja. Lagipula kita ini berada di kelas yang sama, 'kan?" baru kali ini dia berinteraksi dengan perempuan selain dengan Tabane, rasanya memang sangat menegangkan.

"Benarkah, Uzumaki-kun?" hampir semua perempuan disana tak percaya dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan agar meyakinkan para perempuan disana.

"Akhirnya..."

"Sudah kubilang 'kan dia tidak akan menolaknya."

"Ini kesempatan kita!"

Naruto hanya tertawa gugup dan mau tak mau meladeni perempuan-perempuan itu satu per satu, tapi melihat mereka tersenyum sesenang itu membuat Naruto juga tak sadar tersenyum. Ini memang tak seburuk yang dirinya bayangkan.

"Baiklah, kalian sudahi dulu perkenalannya! Sekarang, cepatlah berbaris!" ucap Chifuyu yang sudah memakai seragam instrukturnya.

Kedua laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk berdiri di barisan paling depan dan mereka rasa jika susunan barisan ini malah seperti susunan bangku di kelasnya, tapi itu tak terlalu penting untuk mereka.

"Seharusnya hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang cara mengoperasikan IS, tapi karena ada yang harus aku jelaskan kepada kalian. Jadi, aku menundanya untuk besok," jelas Chifuyu dengan nada tegasnya "Uzumaki, maju!" titah wanita itu.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya maju beberapa langkah dengan kebingungan yang berputar di kepalanya, sepertinya penjelasan ini sangat berhubungan sekali dengannya. Apa ini tentang dirinya yang tidak bisa mengendarai IS?

"Kalian mungkin berpikir jika Uzumaki Naruto ini bisa mengendarai IS seperti Orimura Ichika, aku tidak menyalahkan pemikiran itu tapi pemikiran itu juga tidaklah benar. Uzumaki Naruto hanyalah laki-laki biasa yang tak memiliki bakat untuk menggerakan apalagi mengendarai IS..."

Suasana di lapangan itu berubah menjadi gaduh ketika semuanya mendengar penjelasan dari guru pembimbing mereka, semua murid yang ada disana hanya bertanya-tanya. Jika seseorang yang tak memiliki bakat mengendarai IS, kenapa Naruto bisa masuk ke Akademi IS ini?

"Namun...!"

Suasana disana kembali hening setelah guru pembimbing mereka yang tegas itu kembali bersuara...

"Kemampuan yang dimilikinya bisa membuatnya sejajar dengan pilot IS yang mengendarai IS generasi ketiga sekarang ini, untuk membuktikannya kepada kalian, dia akan berduel dengan Orimura," sambungnya sambil menatap kearah Ichika.

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Ichika yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang aktifkan Byakushiki-mu," perintah yang diberikan oleh Chifuyu tentunya menjadi jawaban jika memang Ichika yang dimaksud.

"Baiklah, Chif... maksudku, Orimura-sensei," Ichika sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari kerumunan barisan agar memberi ruang pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengaktifkan IS-nya yang bernama Byakushiki.

Dia memegang gelang yang melingkar di tangan kanannya "Byakushiki!" teriaknya sambil memikirkan cara mengaktivasikan IS-nya, namun tak ada reaksi apapun dari aktivasi tersebut "Eh? Kenapa tidak muncul?" dia memperhatikan gelangnya dengan perasaan bertanya-tanya.

"Cepatlah! Pilot ahli hanya membutuhkan kurang dari satu detik untuk mengaktivasikan IS," ucap Chifuyu dengan tegas, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan adiknya itu sepenuhnya karena baru kemarin dia mendapatkan IS pribadinya.

'Konsentrasi... konsentrasi... konsentrasi...' Ichika terus bergumam dalam hatinya seolah sedang membacakan sebuah mantra, dia mengangkat tangan kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya "Munculah, Byakushiki!"

 **Shiinnneee!**

Tubuh Ichika mulai bersinar menandakan jika aktivasi IS itu berhasil dan dalam beberapa detik sebagian tubuhnya sudah ditutupi oleh IS yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan biru, itu adalah IS-nya, Byakushiki.

"Keluarkan semua kemampuanmu, Ichika," Naruto memejamkan matanya agar bisa berkonsentrasi memunculkan peralatan yang seringkali dipakainya, itu merupakan sarung tangan besi dan sepatu khusus untuk mendukung pergerakannya. Memang berbeda sekali dengan IS "Kau menginginkan jawaban dari maksudku sebelumnya, 'kan?"

Ichika hanya menganggukan kepalanya menandakan jika dirinya menyanggupi perkataan dari Naruto "Baiklah jika itu maumu, Naruto-san. Yukihira!" sebuah benda mirip sekali dengan pedang sudah berada dalam genggaman tangan kanan Ichika yang kemudian mengeluarkan sinar putih yang cukup panjang menandakan pedang itu sudah siap digunakan.

Naruto tersenyum melihatnya, ini memang terasa berbeda daripada berhadapan dengan IS yang digerakan oleh AI. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke samping menciptakan partikel yang mulai menyatu membentuk pedang yang cukup panjang berwarna kuning "Aku juga sudah siap," ujar Naruto yang mengarahkan ujung pedang lancipnya ke permukaan tanah.

"Baiklah! Peraturannya sederhana, siapapun yang terkena serangan terlebih dahulu, maka dia akan dinyatakan kalah. Apa kalian mengerti?" ucap Chifuyu dengan penuh ketegasan.

"Dimengerti!/Sangat!" jawab Ichika dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Mulai!"

Perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Chifuyu menjadi awal permulaan dari latihan pertarungan mereka, kedua laki-laki itu mulai mengikis jarak mereka menyiapkan serangan pembuka untuk pertarungan mereka. Semua murid perempuan yang ada disana terlihat terkagum melihat kedua laki-laki itu melakukan pertarungan dengan wajah serius, beberapa dari perempuan itu juga menyorakan nama mereka.

 **Traaank!**

Meskipun kedua pedang itu terbuat dari cahaya yang dipadatkan dengan suhu yang sangat tinggi, tapi pedang cahaya itu layaknya pedang besi yang saling berbenturan menciptakan percikan bunga api. Mereka saling melewati satu sama lain...

Naruto langsung berbalik ketika menyadari jika Ichika masih ada di belakangnya dan menebaskan pedangnya secara diagonal dari arah bawah kanan, tapi tak disangka jika Ichika bisa menghindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang menjauhi tebasan itu mengenainya.

Naruto masih mempertahankan senyumannya "Seperti yang diharapkan dari Byakushiki," setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto kembali melesat kearah Ichika dan memberikan tebasan beruntun yang masih bisa diimbangi oleh Ichika beserta IS-nya.

Ichika terbang menjauh setelah tebasan horizontal yang hampir mengenai bagian kakinya, mungkin jika tanpa IS maka tebasan itu bisa mengenai pinggangnya 'Jadi ini yang dimaksudkannya tadi, dapat mengimbangi pilot IS tanpa menggunakan IS,' dia sangat kewalahan menghadapi Naruto, ini berbeda tingkatannya daripada ketika melawan wakil dari Inggris itu atau saat berlatih kendo dengan Houki.

"Jika ini pertarungan nyata, kau pasti akan kalah karena terus bertahan seperti itu," ujar Naruto yang menatap Ichika yang tengah melayang di langit dengan bantuan IS-nya.

"Seranganmu itu semuanya berbahaya, tahu! Aku tidak sempat membalas semua seranganmu," jawab Ichika yang terlihat kesal dengan perkataan Naruto sebelumnya, pegangan kedua tangan pada gagang pedang Yukihira-nya semakin mengerat.

[ **Booster: Online!** ]

"Serangan itu masih terlalu lemah untuk Byakushiki-mu."

 **Bwwuuush!**

Dengan dorongan yang berasal dari sepatu khususnya, Naruto melesat kearah dimana Ichika tengah melayang. Pertarungan kembali berlanjut, cahaya yang memanjang dari kedua booster berbeda itu seakan-akan menari di langit karena penggunanya.

 **Traaank!**

 **Traaank!**

 **Traaank!**

Setiap satu detik sekali, percikan bunga api disertai suara dua besi yang saling beradu satu sama lain terlihat semakin intens. Orang tanpa IS yang hanya menggunakan peralatan khusus itu terlihat mendominasi dalam duel sekarang ini.

"Orimura-sensei, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Orimura-kun seperti itu?" tanya Maya yang sudah menatap kearah Chifuyu yang tengah memperhatikan pertarungan tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini untuk menambah pengalamannya. Dengan adanya si Uzumaki ini, dia pasti bisa memberikan cara yang terbaik untuk mengendalikan Byakushiki pada anak itu. Aku tak menyangka jika dia bisa menekan Byakushiki semudah itu," jawab Chifuyu yang masih mengamati kedua laki-laki yang tengah berduel itu.

"Kalau begitu, Orimura-sensei sudah tahu siapa pemenangnya?"

Chifuyu menganggukan kepalanya perlahan "Ya, dan ini tak akan lama lagi," tambahnya.

Para murid perempuan yang tengah melihat pertarungan tersebut berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan sambil meneriakan nama kedua laki-laki itu, mereka berdua memang terlihat gagah ketika bertarung satu sama lain.

 **Traaank!**

Mereka kembali saling menjauh setelah kedua pedang mereka berbenturan satu sama lain, kedua booster yang ada di bawah kaki kedua laki-laki tersebut membuat pemiliknya melayang di langit dengan tenangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri ini dengan satu serangan, Ichika? Mau bertaruh siapa yang akan menang?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat sangat tenang, dia melihat jika Ichika sudah kelelahan menahan semua serangan yang ditujukan padanya. Jika saja IS itu digerakan oleh AI, mungkin dia bisa menyerangnya habis-habisan.

Ichika menatap Pedang Yukihira 2 yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya dengan tubuh yang sudah sangat kelelahan, dia tak tahu jika dirinya masih lemah seperti ini. Mungkin dia bisa memakai serangan anti-perisai yang dimiliki pedang itu untuk taruhannya "Baiklah, aku menerimanya, Naruto-san," jawab Ichika dengan pasti.

"Berikan serangan terbaikmu karena aku juga tak akan menahan diri untuk ini," tantang Naruto.

Ichika mengangkat Pedang Yukihira-nya itu ke langit dengan disertai sinarnya yang mulai menguat lalu menurunkannya kembali "Aku siap kapanpun kau mau, Naruto-san."

Pedang Naruto juga sudah berubah warna menjadi warna merah menandakan kekuatan maksimum dari pedang itu sedang digunakan "Baiklah, Maju!" Naruto langsung melesat bagaikan petir yang menyambar.

Ichika juga tak mau kalah dengan Naruto, dia juga melesat secepat yang ia bisa kearah Naruto dengan pedang di salah satu tangannya. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar dirinya bisa menang dari Naruto.

"Hyaaa!/Haaaaa!"

 **Traaaank!**

 **Blaaaaassst!**

Benturan antara kedua pedang berkekuatan maksimum itu menciptakan sinar yang begitu terang sampai membutakan siapapun yang ada disana...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sore itu, dimana matahari sudah mengeluarkan sinar kejinggaannya dari ufuk barat sana, di bangunan utama Akademi IS dimana para pilot IS belajar teori disana terdapat seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ponytail hingga rambutnya hanya mencapai pinggangnya saja tengah mencari sesuatu di salah satu bangku kelas tersebut.

"Ah, ini dia!" peempuan itu terlihat sangat senang ketika salah satu tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang ada di dalam kolong bangkunya, dia menariknya dan memperhatikan benda yang dipegangnya itu dengan seksama "Mou, kenapa bisa tertinggal sih?" tanya perempuan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia mendekap buku yang dicarinya itu dengan erat kemudian berlari dengan terburu-buru dari dalam kelas tersebut memanfaatkan pintu bagian belakang kelasnya, suasana sekolah yang sangat sepi membuatnya berbuat semaunya tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya.

 **Bruuk!**

Baru saja dirinya berbelok keluar dari kelasnya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya hingga dirinya tersungkur di lantai. Buku yang ada dalam dekapannya juga sudah jatuh entah dimana.

"M-maaf, kukira disini sudah tak ada orang. Jadi, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan hati-hati. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Perempuan itu masih meringis kesakitan karena beberapa bagian tubuhnyamembentur lantai begitu keras "Ya, aku tak apa-apa kok. Aku juga sama tak memperhatikan jalan dengan baik," jawab perempuan itu tanpa memperhatikan lawan bicaranya.

"Mari! Aku bantu kau berdiri. Ah, bukumu juga jatuh."

Perempuan itu melihat kearah tangan yang terulur padanya dan tanpa pikir panjang dirinya pun menerima uluran tangan tersebut, tangan tersebut terasa sangat besar dan kasar bagi perempuan itu. Dia juga baru menyadari jika suara dari lawan bicaranya itu lebih seperti suara laki-laki, kepalanya menoleh kearah orang yang mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Iris mata biru milik perempuan itu melebar kaget ketika melihat laki-laki yang mengulurkan tangan padanya untuk membantunya berdiri, dia seolah berada di alam mimpi ketika melihat laki-laki tersebut "Na... ru... to..." gumam perempuan itu yang tanpa sengaja mengejakan sebuah nama.

Si laki-laki hanya memasang wajah bingung ketika mendengar namanya disebut oleh perempuan yang bertubrukan dengannya, dia juga tak pernah ingat jika pernah berkenalan atau bertemu dengan perempuan di depannya "Darimana kau tahu namaku? Ini bukumu," ucap laki-laki itu sambil menyerahkan buku yang tadi dibawa oleh perempuan tadi.

Perempuan itu mengambil buku yang diberikan kepadanya dan kembali menatap kearah laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya dengan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di sekitar ujung kelopak matanya"A-aku..."

"Maaf, nona. Bisakah berkenalannya nanti saja? Orimura-sensei menyuruhku untuk mengambil nomor kamar asramaku darinya, aku bisa dihukum jika terlambat. Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sampai jumpa!"

Perempuan itu berusaha untuk menahannya agar tidak pergi, tapi laki-laki itu sudah berlari menjauh dari tempat berdirinya sekarang. Perempuan itu malah beringsut seolah kehilangan kekuatannya untuk berdiri sambil menatap kepergian laki-laki tersebut.

"N-naru... hiks... a-apa kau tidak ingat... hiks... jika aku ini kakakmu? Hiks...," gumam perempuan itu sambil menangis serta mendekap bukunya dengan kuat di dadanya, laki-laki itu sama sekali tak mengenalinya tidak seperti dirinya yang langsung mengenali laki-laki tersebut.

Ini pasti akibat dari mereka yang terpisah sangat lama sekali...

"Naru... hiks... kakak tak akan melepaskanmu kali ini... kakak janji..."

 **Bersambung...**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Troublesome Life**

 **CrossOver:**

 **Naruto & Infinite Stratos**

 **Rated:**

 **Mature (Untuk konten di dalamnya)**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto x ?**

 **Genre:**

 **Adventure, Action, Comedy(Maybe), Drama, Sci-Fi and etc.**

 **Summary:**

 **Hidup ini memang sangat merepotkan sampai-sampai diriku sudah bosan untuk menjalaninya, tapi terkadang hal yang tak terduga sering kali membuat hidup ini lebih seru. Terkadang pula aku bingung dengan jalan pemikiranku sendiri.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika umurku kira-kira 2 tahunan, aku mendapatkan seorang adik laki-laki dari ayah dan ibuku. Aku merasa senang karena kini aku tak sendirian lagi, aku bisa mengajaknya bermain setiap saat. Itulah yang ada dipikiranku saat itu._

 _Namun, ayah dan ibuku sepertinya tidak senang dengan adikku ini. Padahal ketika aku melihatnya, dia begitu polos dan imut dengan tiga goresan tipis seperti kumis kucing itu di masing-masing pipinya. Setelah ayah menjelaskan ketidaksenangannya karena adikku itu memiliki kelainan pada jantungnya, tentunya itu merubah pola pikirku terhadap adikku sendiri._

 _Siapapun yang membuat orang tuaku tidak senang, pasti aku akan membencinya sampai kapanpun. Dan itu berlaku pada adikku sendiri..._

 _Aku tidak begitu mengerti darimana kebencian itu datang, namun aku tidak pernah ingin menemuinya semenjak saat itu..._

 _Sampai ketika umurnya menginjak usia 5 tahun dan diriku 7 tahun, aku kembali bertemu dengan adikku itu walaupun terbilang sebentar karena ayah mengajakku pergi ke sebuah pesta dan ingin menyatakan jika aku adalah pewaris di keluarga Namikaze. Dia memaksa untuk ikut bersama ayah ke pesta tersebut, namun ayah memarahinya dan memaksanya kembali ke kamar. Entah kenapa aku senang melihatnya dimana orang yang kubenci menderita._

 _Dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang cukup tampan dengan wajah polosnya serta imut dengan garis tipis di pipinya, tapi aku belum menyadarinya saat itu. Aku masih dibutakan oleh kebencian tak beralasan pada adikku itu._

 _Menurut ayah dan ibuku, mereka menyewa seorang pelayan untuk mengurusi kehidupan adikku itu. dengan kata lain, semua kegiatan dalam hidupnya diurusi oleh seorang pelayan. Aku juga tak pernah melihatnya bergabung di meja makan ketika kami sarapan atau makan malam, aku merasa senang karena tidak melihat wajah dari orang yang kubenci._

 _Suatu hari, ketika pertengahan musim semi berlangsung, pelayan yang mengurusi Naruto tiba-tiba mengatakan jika adikku itu menghilang dari kamarnya bahkan ketika dirinya mencari di setiap sudut mansion, dia sama sekali tak menemukannya. Dia yakin jika Naruto menghilang._

 _Ayah dan ibuku sama sekali tak mau ambil pusing dan membiarkannya karena menurut mereka Naruto pasti tak akan pergi jauh mengingat kondisinya, mereka yakin dalam beberapa jam Naruto akan pulang._

 _Tapi keyakinan ayah dan ibuku itu tidak terbukti sama sekali, satu hari penuh tak ada tanda-tanda jika Naruto kembali pulang ke mansion. Pelayan yang mengurusi Naruto langsung menghubungi pihak kepolisian dan menganggap jika Naruto memang menghilang, entah itu karena melarikan diri atau diculik._

 _Pihak kepolisian melakukan hal terbaik untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto saat itu, pelayan yang sering mengurusi Naruto sering kali berdiam diri di kamar milik Naruto sambil berharap jika tuan mudanya itu kembali dengan selamat. Itu berlangsung selama beberapa hari._

 _Pada hari kesepuluh masa pencarian kepolisian menemukan sebuah kaos yang sering kali dipakai oleh Naruto dan disana terdapat bercak darah yang sudah mengering, pihak kepolisian sendiri menemukan kaos itu tersangkut di sebuah ranting di pinggir sungai yang arusnya cukup kencang dan lumayan dalam. Mereka juga sudah menelusuri sungai itu, namun tak menemukan petunjuk kembali._

 _Pelayan itupun langsung menangis histeris dan menyalahkan dirinya karena dirinya lalai dalam menjaga Naruto dan pihak kepolisian sendiri menghentikan pencarian serta menyatakan jika Naruto meninggal karena terseret arus air sungai tanpa diketahui dimana jasadnya._

 _Aku begitu senang karena orang yang kubenci itu menghilang seutuhnya dari keluarga ini, tapi aku melihat ayah begitu sedih dan ibu bahkan menangis dipelukan ayahku. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti sekarang, mereka tidak senang dengan kehadiran Naruto, tapi kenapa mereka malah menangisi anak itu ketika dia sudah hilang sepenuhnya._

 _Seminggu setelah itu, pelayan yang ditugaskan untuk mengurusi Naruto memilih untuk berhenti bekerja di mansion kami. Alasan keberadaannya disini hanya karena Naruto, jika Naruto tidak ada berarti tenaganya sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi._

 _Kedua orang tuaku menawarinya untuk tetap bekerja disini dan mengurusku sebagai gantinya dan gajinya akan dilipat gandakan, namun pelayan itu tetap menolak dan memilih berhenti bekerja._

 _Semenjak saat itu, berita buruk menyebar tentang keluarga Namikaze yang lalai dalam membesarkan anak. Itu membuat martabat dan harga diri keluarga Namikaze runtuh secara perlahan, masih beruntung jika perusahaan keluarga Namikaze itu tidak bangkrut._

 _Pada suatu malam, aku berinisiatif untuk masuk ke dalam kamar pribadi milik Naruto yang sama sekali tak dikunci. Di ruangan itu hanya ada ranjang yang cukup besar dengan nakas kecil di sampingnya, meja belajar beserta raknya yang diisi beberapa buku, karpet yang cukup luas serta meja makan beserta kursinya yang bersebelahan langsung dengan jendela kamar. Ini berbeda sekali dengan kamarku yang super duper mewah bahkan disini tak ada mainan satupun._

 _Aku mencoba untuk duduk di kasur yang biasa Naruto pakai, meskipun empuk tapi aku bisa merasakan kesendirian tanpa ada sentuhan orang tua disana. Pandanganku teralihkan pada bingkai foto dimana terdapat foto Naruto beserta pelayan itu dan itu merupakan satu-satunya foto yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Berbeda dengan kamarku yang penuh dengan foto dalam berbagai momen, bahkan aku memiliki album juga._

 _Hatiku terasa seperti ditusuk ketika melihat foto tersebut, Naruto terlihat sangat bahagia bukan dengan ayah maupun ibu tapi dengan pelayan yang selalu mengurusnya. Berbanding terbalik denganku, yang hampir 80% fotoku pasti bersama dengan ayah maupun ibu._

 _Pandanganku teralihkan pada buku bersampul biru yang dibiarkan tergeletak di atas meja belajar milik Naruto, kuhidupkan lampu kecil yang hampir berdampingan dengan buku bersampul biru tadi. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuat kedua tanganku bergerak untuk membukanya, hal pertama yang kulihat dari buku itu adalah nama Naruto (yang ditulis dalam huruf kanji)._

 _Meskipun terlihat tidak rapi namun aku bisa membacanya dengan jelas, apa mungkin jika ini adalah buku harian miliknya? Rasa penasaran itu terus mendorongku untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya, dimana terdapat tanggal dan deretan tulisan yang tidak begitu rapi disana._

 _Buku itu berisi penuh dengan kesan, keluh kesah dan pengalaman yang dialami oleh Naruto. Terkadang aku menyadari jika tulisan yang dibuatnya merupakan isi hatinya yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan kepada orang lain, perasaanku seolah-olah tercabik-cabik oleh tulisan itu bahkan tanpa aku sadari jika aku menangis karena membaca buku tersebut._

 _Aku tak menyangka jika Naruto sangat menderita dan sengsara di usianya yang seharusnya bisa merasakan kesenangan, jika saja aku tidak termakan oleh pemikiran bodoh dan dangkal itu pasti aku bisa menemaninya dan menyemangatinya setiap waktu._

 _Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya ketika dia sudah tak ada? Tapi apakah aku boleh berharap jika suatu hari aku bisa bertemu dengannya dan meminta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya?_

 _Itu mustahil!_

 _Tapi..._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas yang berisi dua ranjang yang cukup untuk dua orang disertai dengan nakasnya, meja belajar yang cukup besar dan dua lemari untuk pakaian penghuni kamar tersebut.

Pada salah satu ranjang di kamar tersebut, terdapat seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang terurai dengan posisi telungkup sambil memeluk bantal empuk tempat kepalanya bersandar. Raut wajah dan sorot matanya menunjukan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam, bahkan dia juga melewatkan jam makan malam.

Pikirannya masih terpenuhi oleh masa lalunya tentang Naruto yang dinyatakan meninggal karena hilang terbawa arus sungai, tapi beberapa jam yang lalu, dia baru saja bertemu dengan adiknya yang hilang itu. Apa artinya harapannya itu terkabul?

"Naruto," gumamnya dengan sangat pelan, entah sudah berapa kali dirinya memanggil nama itu. Ia masih ingat betapa besar, kasar dan hangatnya tangan adiknya itu ketika menggenggam tangannya. Itu pertama kalinya dirinya bersentuhan dengan adiknya.

 **Clekek!**

 **Blam!**

Dia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi menandakan jika teman sekamarnya itu sudah kembali dari acara makan malamnya di kantin, tapi ia sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin tidur tapi matanya sulit sekali untuk terpejam.

"Naruko! Aku membawakan makan malammu, kau tak akan bisa tidur jika perutmu dalam keadaan kosong lho," ucap perempuan berambut biru terang dengan potongan pendek yang sudah meletakan nampan berisi makan malam untuk teman sekamarnya di meja belajar yang sangat besar itu.

"Tatenashi... sudah kubilang aku tidak lapar," ucap Naruko tanpa semangat hidup sama sekali.

"Mou... kau itu kenapa sih? Daritadi kelakuanmu seperti mayat hidup saja, tidak seperti biasanya," ujar Tatenashi yang berjalan mendekati ranjang Naruko dan duduk di pinggirannya "Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi?" tanya Tatenashi yang ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Naruko dengan singkat dan masih tanpa semangat.

"Hmm... kau yakin tidak ingin menceritakannya?" tanya Tatenashi dengan senyum jahil terukir di bibirnya kemudian salah satu tangannya merayap ke salah satu paha putih mulus milik Naruko dan mengelusnya perlahan "...Atau kamu ingin aku memaksamu agar kamu menceritakannya, hmm?" tanya Tatenashi lagi.

"Yaaahhn!" Naruko langsung membalikan badannya dan menarik kakinya agar tangan jahil Tatenashi tidak mengelus pahanya lagi, dia akan mengeluarkan suara aneh jika pahanya dielus seperti itu "T-Tatenashi... j-jangan elus pahaku seperti itu," ucap Naruko kesal yang kini sudah dalam posisi duduk sambil memeluk bantalnya.

"Hehe... itu satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak murung lagi," ucap Tatenashi tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali "Jadi, mau cerita?" tanya Tatenashi sekali lagi agar Naruko menceritakan masalah yang sedang dialaminya itu.

"Mmmm... aku bertemu lagi dengan adikku," jawab Naruko dengan singkat disertai tatapan kosong dari kedua matanya, itu pertemuan yang sangat singkat.

Tatenashi yang mendengar itu tentunya terkaget "Yang benar? Memangnya dimana? Bukankah kamu bilang adikmu itu sudah lama meninggal?" rentetan pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Tatenashi layaknya sebuah kereta api.

Naruko mengangguk kecil "Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku ingin mengambil buku yang tertinggal di kelas, kami tak sengaja bertubrukan dan dia menolongku," jelas perempuan itu dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis "Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia tak mengenaliku?" tanya Naruko pada Tatenashi tentunya.

Perempuan berambut biru terang itu mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh teman sekamarnya ini "Sudahlah, mungkin terjadi sesuatu padanya hingga dia tak bisa mengingatmu. Katamu, adikmu itu hanyut terbawa arus sungai, 'kan? Kemungkinan besar, kepalanya terbentur kemudian mengalami hilang ingatan hingga tak bisa mengingatmu. Nanti juga kalau dia sembuh, dia juga akan mengingatmu lagi," hibur Tatenashi sambil menepuk dan mengelus rambut pirang Naruko.

"Jika itu terjadi, butuh waktu yang lama agar dia sembuh dan bisa mengingatku lagi," Naruko tak ingin itu terjadi, dia berharap Naruto bisa mengingatnya meskipun pertemuan mereka dulu ketika masih kecil hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu menyembuhkannya," ucap Tatenashi yang berusaha menenangkan Naruko.

"Bicara memang mudah."

"Hey, Naruko. Apa adikmu yang kau bicarakan ini memiliki rambut pirang sepertimu yang jabrik dan acak-acakan lalu memiliki tanda seperti kumis kucing di pipinya dan sangat suka sekali dengan ramen?" tanya Tatenashi yang baru menyadari sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

"Iya, tapi darimana kau tahu? Seingatku, aku tak pernah menceritakannya serinci itu padamu," tanya Naruko dengan tatapan penuh menyelidik.

Tatenashi hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dari Naruko "Tadi aku melihatnya di kantin, dia memiliki selera makan yang sangat tinggi terhadap ramen. Aku tak menyangka jika adikmu seimut itu, bolehkan jika aku berpacaran dengannya?" goda perempuan itu pada Naruko.

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Jelas-jelas aku tak akan menyerahkan adikku itu padamu, Tatenashi," ucap Naruko yang terlihat kesal karena godaan dari teman sekamarnya itu.

"Ayolah, kakak ipar! Restui aku dengan adikmu itu, aku pasti akan menjaganya sebaik mungkin kok, ya?"

"Tidak, Tatenashi. Dia itu adikku dan hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya."

"Hmm, begitu. Kalau begitu aku akan merebutnya darimu."

"Coba saja kalau bisa!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Laki-laki pirang yang sudah siap dengan seragam Akademi IS-nya itu hanya berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya ketika melihat kantin asrama itu terlihat masih sangat sepi walaupun waktu sudah hampir menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, meskipun terbilang satu jam lagi sebelum kelas pembelajaran dimulai tapi seharusnya ada satu atau dua orang disini.

"Tapi ini lebih baik daripada direcoki banyak perempuan, aku tak bisa makan dengan tenang," gumam Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja tempat memesan makan, dia tak menyangka jika ramen buatan sekolah ini sangat enak. Mungkin jika dia menikmatinya lebih tenang lagi, rasanya pasti akan dua kali lipat sangat enak dari sebelumnya.

"Permisi, Obaa-san!" ujar Naruto pada wanita paruh baya yang ada di sisi lain dari meja pesanan tersebut, menurutnya wanita itu cukup ramah.

"Ah, Naruto ya. Kau terlalu pagi datang kesini, apa kau ingin mengambil sarapan?" tanya wanita tersebut dengan ramahnya, dia bisa hapal nama itu karena hanya ada dua laki-laki di asrama ini dan dia dapat membedakannya dengan teliti.

"Ya, Obaa-san. Aku ingin memakan ramen buatan bibi yang sangat enak itu, apa boleh?" pinta Naruto yang berharap jika wanita itu sudah menyediakan makanan kesukaannya itu, dia memang sudah terbiasa memakan ramen setiap hari baik itu pagi, siang ataupun malam.

"Terima kash pujiannya, tapi apa tak apa-apa jika kau sarapan dengan ramen pagi-pagi begini?" tanya balik wanita tersebut.

"Tak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa dengan makanan itu. Rasanya kurang jika aku tidak memakan ramen," jawab Naruto dengan seringai rubahnya terukir di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau juga harus memakan makanan yang bergizi sesekali. Memakan ramen setiap saat juga tak baik untukmu," ucap wanita tersebut yang tengah memberikan saran kepada remaja pirang yang ada di depannya sambil menyediakan makanan yang dipesan oleh Naruto.

"Yah, akan aku usahakan."

"Ini dia ramen spesialnya," ucap wanita itu sambil menyerahkan nampan yang diatasnya terdapat semangkok ramen dengan berbagai macam topping diatasnya seperti daging, kue ikan, dan sayuran.

"Terima kasih banyak, Obaa-san."

"Sama-sama!"

Naruto pun mengangkat nampan itu menuju salah satu meja dimana terdapat kursi melingkar disana, letaknya berada di pinggiran ruangan kantin asrama tersebut. Suasana tenang inilah yang sangat ia rindukan, dia bisa makan dengan lahap jika seperti ini.

Dia mengambil sumpit yang sudah disediakan dan membelahnya menjadi dua bagian kemudian mengaduk ramen itu agar semua bumbunya merata, asap yang membawa aroma kuah ramen itu menusuk indra penciumannya.

"Selamat makan!" seru Naruto yang selanjutnya mulai memakan ramen tersebut "Enak!" pujinya ketika merasakan rasa dari ramen tersebut.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?"

Mendengar suara seseorang yang meminta ijin kepadanya membuatnya berhenti melahap ramen dan menatap siapa yang meminta ijin untuk duduk di kursinya yang masih kosong itu "Ya, pakai saja," jawab Naruto yang terlihat pasrah saat mengijinkan adik dari Tabane itu duduk di kursi kosongnya.

"T-terima kasih," perempuan itu duduk sambil meletakan makanan yang dipesannya diatas meja yang sama dengan laki-laki pirang itu, makanan perempuan itu terlihat bergizi dan seimbang menurut Naruto.

Naruto kembali menyumpit beberapa helai mie ramen itu dari mangkoknya dan Houki juga memulai sarapannya tanpa berkata apapun lagi, suasana hening menyelimuti kedua insan yang tengah menikmati sarapannya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau membuka suara.

Houki sendiri tak tahu kenapa dirinya malah ingin duduk bersama Naruto, tapi melihat Naruto memakan makanannya sendirian, itu malah mengingatkannya dulu ketika dirinya masih bersama dengan Tabane. Dia bisa melihat betapa lahapnya anak itu memakan makanannya meskipun hanya sendirian, mengingat masa itu membuat dorongan kepada Houki untuk mendekatinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Shinonono-san?" tanya Naruto yang berinisiatif untuk membuka suaranya pada perempuan itu, walau bagaimanapun perempuan itu adalah adik dari orang yang mengurusinya selama ini.

Houki yang tiba-tiba saja diberi pertanyaan seperti itu sedikit terkejut dan bingung untuk menjawab apa "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja... d-dan...," Houki menghentikan perkataannya seakan ragu untuk menyampaikan kata-kata untuk selanjutnya.

Naruto yang tengah melahap ramennya itu malah terhenti dan menatap kearah Houki dengan tatapan ingin tahu "Dan... apa?" ucap Naruto yang mengulangi perkataan terakhir dari Houki, dia juga bingung kenapa perempuan itu tiba-tiba bungkam.

"Dan... panggil aku Houki saja," ucap Houki dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

"Eh? Apa kau serius dengan itu, Shinonono-san?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh perempuan di depannya ini.

"Apa wajahku ini terlihat sedang bercanda menurutmu?" tanya balik Houki ditambah dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya, jika dia tak serius tak mungkin dirinya ragu untuk mengatakan semua itu pada Naruto.

"Tidak, masalahnya kita dulu tak pernah mengobrol seperti ini. Jadi, jika itu maumu, aku tak bisa menolak," jawab Naruto yang menunjukan seringai rubahnya pada Houki, tentunya dia sangat senang bisa mengobrol santai seperti ini dengan Houki "Kau juga boleh memanggilku Naruto," tambahnya.

"Y-ya, kurasa kita bisa mulai lebih akrab dari sekarang," balas Houki yang terlihat gugup karena perkataan Naruto sambil memakan sarapannya lagi.

Mereka berdua akhirnya melanjutkan sarapannya dengan diselingi obrolan-obrolan ringan tentang keseharian mereka selama mereka berpisah beberapa tahun ini, jarak diantara mereka berdua akhirnya bisa menghilang walaupun masih terlihat canggung satu sama lain.

"Naruto?" panggil Houki pada laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Ya, Houki. Ada apa?" jawab Naruto yang tengah menikmati ramennya yang hampir habis di mangkoknya itu, perempuan itu pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Houki terlihat senang ketika mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya, namun ekspresi itu tak bertahan lama dan digantikan dengan ekspresi yang sedikit serius "Apa kau datang ke Akademi ini karena paksaan dari kakakku?" tanya Houki yang ingin meminta kejelasan dari pertanyaan yang selalu berputar di kepalanya itu.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang sangat empuk itu setelah menyeruput mie ramen itu ke dalam mulutnya "Ya, awalnya aku mengira jika itu adalah paksaan. Tapi aku tahu, dia menginginkan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya. Makanya aku tidak protes lagi ketika dia menyuruhku kesini," jawab Naruto dengan disertai senyuman ramahnya.

"B-begitu ya," gumam Houki yang paham dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto, sepertinya Naruto memang lebih memahami kakaknya.

"Lagipula aku sudah berjanji padanya supaya menjagamu selama aku bersamamu dan kebetulan sekali kita sekelas," ujar Naruto yang menunjukan seringai rubahnya pada Houki kemudian menghabiskan ramen yang tersisa di mangkoknya dengan sekali tenggakan.

"E-eh...? A-aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dijaga, tahu," sanggah Houki yang terlihat terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto, itu terdengar seperti seorang laki-laki yang sudah mendapat restu dari kakak iparnya supaya bisa menjaga adiknya.

"Ahhh... Yah, aku tahu, kau itu sudah dewasa. Tapi mana mungkin aku menarik sebuah janji pada seseorang, aku harus tetap menjaganya sampai kapanpun," balas Naruto yang meletakan mangkok kosongnya di atas nampan yang sebelumnya dibawa bersamanya.

"K-kau... sama sekali tak berubah ya," gumam Houki ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Houki?" sekarang giliran Naruto yang memanggil perempuan itu.

"Y-ya?" balas Houki dengan singkat.

"Bisa temani aku jalan-jalan sebentar setelah ini dan menunjukan beberapa tempat? Yang kau tahu saja juga tak apa-apa kok," pinta laki-laki pirang itu sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya menandakan jika dia memohon dengan sungguh.

"Ya... jika kau tak masalah denganku, aku juga tak akan menolak," jawab Houki yang kembali melahap sarapannya yang ada di depannya.

"Terima kasih, kau memang baik," puji Naruto dengan menunjukan cengiran lebarnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Uwah! Dia benar-benar imut dan gagah disaat yang bersamaan."

"Kudengar kemarin dia mengalahkan Orimura-kun dalam duel latihan, padahal dia sama sekali tidak menaiki IS, lho."

"Dia memang tipe laki-laki sejati."

"Aku benar-benar ingin berpacaran dengannya."

'Apa inikah yang disebut dengan fansgirl dadakan? Aku benar-benar masuk ke dalam kandang macan.'

Saat ini, laki-laki pirang yang tengah menjadi perbincangan hangat diantara para perempuan di Akademi IS itu sedang berjalan di koridor dimana dirinya sekarang melewati beberapa kelas untuk sampai di kelasnya. Setelah dirinya berjalan-jalan dengan Houki untuk menunjukan beberapa bagian dari akademi tersebut, dia menyuruh Houki untuk berangkat terlebih dahulu ke kelasnya.

Bukannya dia tak mau berangkat bersama, tapi dia tahu para perempuan sering kali terpicu pada hal yang berbau persaingan apalagi jika berhubungan dengan lawan jenisnya. Daripada dia nantinya memicu sesuatu yang merepotkan, lebih baik dirinya berjaga-jaga saja supaya para perempuan itu tidak melakukan hal yang merepotkan nantinya.

Perjalanannya menuju kelasnya sendiri terasa sangat panjang seolah-olah koridor ini memiliki panjang berpuluh-puluh kilometer, ini deritanya jika bersekolah di Akademi yang 99,99% diisi oleh perempuan.

Jika orang-orang menganggap jika Akademi ini adalah sebuah surga, maka dirinya akan menganggap sebaliknya. Keagresifan yang mereka tunjukan sangat terlihat jelas, bahkan dia sudah bisa merasakan aura persaingan sesama perempuan baik diantara kakak kelas atau teman seangkatannya.

 **Sssseesshh!**

Pintu otomatis yang ada di depannya terbuka dengan lebar memperlihatkan kelasnya yang ramai akan murid perempuan dan sebagian besar dari mereka berkumpul di sekitar bangku Ichika, setidaknya bukan hanya dirinya yang merasakan kerepotan karena perempuan. Tapi Ichika ini orangnya tidak terlalu peka, jadi mana mungkin dia bisa merasakan hal seperti itu.

"Yo, Ichika! Hari yang indah, bukan?!" sapa Naruto pada Ichika sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya yang bersebelahan, dia juga memberikan senyuman ramah kepada beberapa perempuan yang berkumpul di bangku Ichika.

"Oh, Naruto-san. Ya, hari ini memang sangat indah seperti biasanya," ucap Ichika yang membalas sapaan dari laki-laki pirang itu, setidaknya dia tidak merasa kesepian dengan adanya Naruto yang memiliki nasib yang sama sepertinya.

"Ne, Uzumaki-kun?"

Baru saja Naruto mendudukan dirinya di kursi, dia sudah mendengar marganya dipanggil oleh seseorang dan yang memanggilnya adalah perempuan yang ia mintai tolong supaya menunjukannya nomor kamar asrama yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh Chifuyu. Di bangunan yang sebesar itu, mana mungkin dirinya tidak tersesat, terkadang dia lupa harus berbelok di persimpangan sebelah mana agar sampai di kamarnya sendiri.

"Takatsuki-san, ya?" ucap Naruto yang menyebutkan marga dari perempuan berambut biru gelap pendek yang berdiri di hadapan mejanya "Oh ya, Terima kasih atas yang kemarin ya. Itu sangat membantu, kau tahu," tambahnya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum senang ketika mendengar marganya dipanggil dan ucapan 'Terima kasih' dari laki-laki pirang tersebut "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Uzumaki-kun. Aku juga senang bisa membantumu," ucap perempuan itu yang memiliki nama lengkap Shizune Takatsuki.

"Hmm... tapi tetap saja, kurasa ucapan 'Terima kasih' saja belum cukup," ujar laki-laki pirang itu, setidaknya dia juga harus membalas pertolongan dari Shizune itu dengan sesuatu yang setimpal juga.

"Bagaimana kalau Uzumaki-san ikut makan siang bersama kami saat istirahat nanti? Kebetulan kami membuat makanan lebih," celetuk salah satu perempuan yang ada di samping Shizune, menurutnya peluang langka seperti ini tak boleh disia-siakan.

Naruto sedikit mempertimbangkan tawaran tersebut "Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau aku bergabung? Malah nanti aku yang mengganggu kalian," dia hanya ingin menanyakan keyakinan Shizune dan temannya itu tentang ajakan yang ditawarkan padanya.

"Tak apa-apa kok, hitung-hitung Uzumaki-kun mencoba masakan buatan kami," ucap Shizune dengan menunjukan senyuman ramahnya, dia malah senang jika laki-laki pirang itu bergabung dalam acara makan siang mereka.

"Baiklah, jika kalian memang tidak keberatan," Naruto akhirnya menyanggupi tawaran tersebut setelah kedua perempuan itu yakin untuk mengajaknya, kedua perempuan itu juga terlihat senang mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Ah, curang! Aku juga mau makan siang bersama Uzumaki-san."

"Aku juga membuat makanan enak khas daerahku, lho. Uzumaki-kun harus mencobanya, ya?"

"Hey, aku juga ingin makan siang bersamanya, tahu!"

Sementara Naruto hanya mengeluarkan tawa canggung yang terlihat aneh ketika melihat kelakuan dari beberapa perempuan yang sudah mengitari bangkunya 'Pada akhirnya aku malah seperti pencicip masakan mereka siang nanti, dasar menyusahkan,' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping kiri setelah merasakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dan melihat Houki yang juga tengah menatapnya, Naruto hanya menunjukan cengirannya pada perempuan itu yang dibalas oleh Houki dengan memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela.

'Sepertinya aku lagi yang salah disini...'

...Dan setelahnya, wali kelas dan asisten wali kelas, Chifuyu dan Maya masuk ke dalam kelas membuat gerombolan perempuan itu membubarkan dirinya dan duduk di bangkunya masing-masing kemudian bimbingan kelaspun dimulai.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Hah... Aku benar-benar kekenyangan hari ini, bisa-bisa aku tidak akan makan sampai besok," gumam laki-laki pirang yang tengah tiduran di atas rerumputan sambil bertumpang kaki dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan tidur, kepalanya menatap kearah langit yang letaknya sangat jauh itu dengan tatapan datar.

Memang sangat enak jika tidur setelah perut terisi penuh dengan makanan, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana nyenyaknya tidur seseorang setelahnya. Seperti itulah yang sekarang dirasakan oleh laki-laki tersebut, setelah menemani para perempuan yang mengundangnya makan siang itu di kantin, dia memilih untuk kembali tapi bukan ke kelasnya namun atap Akademi yang terasa nyaman untuknya.

Matahari yang belum mencapai puncak tertingginya juga membuat sinarnya tak terasa menyengat di kulitnya, malah mendukung rasa kantuk yang dialaminya sekarang ini. Padahal dirinya masih memiliki kelas untuk diikuti...

"Mungkin bolos satu jam tak akan jadi masalah, lagipula aku sudah paham betul dengan teori IS itu sejak dulu," monolog laki-laki tersebut sambil menyamankan posisi tidurnya, lagipula dirinya juga butuh penyegaran setelah beberapa teori bersarang di otaknya. Jadi, biarkan dirinya beristirahat untuk sejenak saja.

Kedua kelopak matanya mulai terpejam berusaha mengantarkan kesadarannya sendiri menuju alam mimpi baik yang indah ataupun yang buruk, mungkin jika mimpi bisa memilih, mungkin dia hanya ingin mimpi yang indah saja dalam tidurnya.

Belum dua menit berlalu semenjak dia menutup kedua kelopak matanya, insting pendeteksinya berkata jika sekarang ini ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan kegiatannya. Sebagai petarung, kelima indranya dituntut untuk lebih peka dan lebih sensitiv. Dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter itu, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kehadiran orang tersebut.

Remaja laki-laki itu membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan membuat orang yang duduk tepat bersebelahan dengan kepalanya itu terkejut kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke samping seolah tak mau jika wajahnya itu terlihat oleh Naruto.

"Kau... yang kemarin itu, kan?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengubah posisinya sambil menatap pada perempuan yang duduk di samping kepalanya, melihat dan mengingatnya sebentar membuat dirinya ingat pernah bertemu perempuan itu sore kemarin.

"Uhm... Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya perempuan itu sedikit ragu-ragu dan takut jika laki-laki itu akan marah karena acara tidurnya terganggu karena keberadaannya disana, dia juga tak tahu dorongan apa yang membuat dirinya mengikuti laki-laki itu kesini.

Dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas berusaha untuk merenggangkan ototnya "Tidak, lagipula aku hanya sedang menikmati angin disini," jawaban yang dilontarkannya tidak semuanya bohong, dia memang sedang cari angin di atap Akademi itu.

"Begitu," balas perempuan itu dengan pelan, suasana kembali hening hingga mendatangkan kecanggungan untuk mereka berdua. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain diam seribu bahasa layaknya orang bisu, tapi tiba-tiba perempuan itu mendapatkan topik pembicaraan yang mungkin saja menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Terima kasih ya, untuk yang kemarin," ucap perempuan itu dengan senyuman kecil merekah di bibir tipisnya, jika saja mereka tidak bertabrakan kemarin sore, mungkin perempuan itu tak akan mengetahui jika adiknya itu ada di Akademi ini.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah perempuan itu dengan senyuman ramah yang terpasang di bibirnya pula "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kita memang sama-sama tidak berhati-hati kemarin, masih untung sih tak ada yang terluka," balasnya yang mengubah posisi kakinya menjadi bersila sekarang "Oh ya, kemarin kalau tidak salah kau menyebut namaku, kan?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya menuntut jawaban pasti dari perempuan yang memiliki rambut sama pirangnya dengan dirinya.

Perempuan itu, Naruko sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto "Y-ya, aku menyebutkannya kemarin," sebenarnya itu hanya refleknya karena bertemu secara tiba-tiba dengan adiknya itu.

Naruto menghela napasnya perlahan lalu berkata "Baru kemarin aku datang kesini, sudah hampir semua penghuni Akademi ini mengenalku. Apa aku memang seterkenal itu ya?" keluh Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit biru yang jauh diatas sana.

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Naruko ketika mendengar perkataan dari Naruto yang membuatnya ditatap bingung oleh laki-laki itu "Bukan hanya itu sih, nama kita juga hanya berbeda satu huruf saja," balas Naruko dengan senyuman kecil yang masih terpasang di bibirnya.

"Bohong. Kau pasti bohong, kan?"

"Apa untungnya jika aku berbohong padamu? Kau bisa memastikannya nanti."

"Lalu namamu?"

Naruko sendiri sudah yakin untuk melakukannya apapun reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh Naruto setelahnya "Namaku... Naruko," ujar perempuan itu memperkenalkan namanya yang belum ia sampaikan kemarin, sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu reaksi Naruto setelah mendengar namanya.

Keheningan tercipta beberapa saat kemudian membiarkan angin berhembus melewati mereka berdua, Naruko yang sedari tadi menunggu reaksi dari laki-laki di depannya menjadi was-was 'A-apa dia akan marah padaku?' tanya perempuan itu pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat Naruto tak melakukan reaksi apapun.

"Itu beneran namamu? Bukan ngarang, kan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba dengan nada tak percaya, nama perempuan itu memang hanya berbeda satu huruf dengannya.

"Beneran, tahu. Kau bisa memeriksanya sendiri dalam kartu pelajarku ini kalau mau," ucap Naruko yang setengah membentak karena melihat reaksi Naruto yang terlihat biasa saja.

"Tak perlu, aku hanya terkejut saja tadi. Nama kita memang berbeda satu huruf saja, tapi rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya tapi kapan ya?" ucap Naruto yang memasang pose berpikir dan berusaha mengingat-ngingat kapan ia mendengar nama itu "Lupakan saja, mungkin aku salah," tanggapnya sendiri.

Naruko yang melihat reaksi dari Naruto mulai berpikir dalam hati 'Aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya waktu kecil sih, tapi mana mungkin Naruto tidak mengetahui nama anggota keluarganya. Apa dia kehilangan ingatannya? Aku harus memastikan apa dia kehilangan ingatannya atau tidak,' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Naruto, sebenarnya aku..."

"Disini ternyata kalian berdua!"

Perkataan Naruko langsung terpotong ketika seseorang berteriak dengan penuh ketegasan dari arah pintu masuk atap tersebut dan dirinya tahu itu berasal dari siapa, dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan menatap perempuan berambut hitam panjang tengah berkacak pinggang menatap kearahnya dengan Naruto.

"Orimura-sensei?!" ucap Naruko spontan yang membuat Naruto sedikit memutar kepalanya dan melihat wali kelasnya sudah memasang wajah garang padanya.

Keduanya mulai berdiri dari rerumputan yang sengaja ditumbuhkan diatas atap tersebut...

 **Puk!**

 **Puk!**

Namun keduanya mendapatkan hantaman buku tebal di pucuk kepala mereka, keduanya meringis memegangi kepala mereka yang terhantam buku tebal itu.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa malah membolos pelajaran dan malah berduaan disini?" tanya Chifuyu dengan tatapan menuntut di matanya seolah meminta jawaban yang jelas dari kedua murid beda tingkatan di depannya ini.

"A-ano... Sebenarnya begini... Umm...," Naruko berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat untuknya dan Naruto agar tidak mendapatkan hukuman dari guru pembimbing kelas 1 yang terkenal dengan ketegasannya itu.

"Ini keinginanku untuk bolos disini dan dia berusaha menegurku untuk kembali di kelas, jadi dia sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan ini," ucap Naruto dengan begitu santai, sebenarnya ini bukan kesalahannya sepenuhnya tapi dia tak mau jika Naruko juga dihukum karena kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

"Tapi, Naruto..."

Laki-laki itu menepuk salah satu pundak Naruko dengan tinggi badan yang terpaut hanya beberapa centimeter saja, tentunya dengan Naruto yang lebih tinggi "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke kelas. Ini salahku, jadi aku juga yang harus bertanggung jawab," ujarnya dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

Naruko menganggukan kepalanya lalu membungkukan tubuhnya kearah Chifuyu "K-kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Orimura-sensei," setelahnya Naruko melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar dari atap tersebut, namun dia berbalik terlebih dahulu dan menatap kearah Naruto "Sampai jumpa nanti ya."

Setelah itu, Naruko menghilang di balik pintu. Kemungkinan besar, dia kembali menuju kelasnya.

"Untuk orang yang hanya menegur, itu sangat aneh bagiku," celetuk Chifuyu yang menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Berisik! Lagipula aku tak suka menyalahkan orang lain," balas Naruto dengan senyum miring di bibirnya "Jadi, apa hukumannya? Bukankah Orimura-sensei datang kesini untuk menghukumku?" tanya laki-laki pirang itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Sebenarnya aku datang kesini untuk menemuimu saja, tapi kalau kau memang meminta hukuman, akan kuberikan."

Naruto yang sudah percaya diri jika perempuan itu datang kesini untuk menghukumnya mendadak sweatdrop sendiri "Kalau bukan untuk menghukumku, lalu kenapa Orimura-sensei kesini?" tanya Naruto yang masih ada dalam keadaan sweatdrop.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau perlengkapanmu sudah sampai disini dan sekarang ada di lapangan no. 06," jawab Chifuyu yang terlihat memasang senyuman mengintimidasi pada Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya "Perlengkapan apa maksud Orimura-sensei?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat bingung sekarang, dia tak pernah meninggalkan sesuatu atau menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarkan barangnya ke Akademi ini.

"Tapi, Tabane bilang..."

"Tabane-nee?!" ujar Naruto yang terdengar kaget mendengar Chifuyu membawa nama perempuan yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu ke dalam obrolan "Lalu perlengkapan itu ada dimana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

 **Duk!**

"Ketika orang bicara, biarkan orang itu menyelesaikan perkataannya lebih dulu dan kau bisa berkomentar sesuka hati setelahnya," ujar Chifuyu yang sudah memukulkan kembali buku tebalnya itu kearah pucuk kepala Naruto "Tabane bilang jika dia memberikannya padamu langsung, kau pasti akan menolak. Jadi, dia mengirimkannya setelah kau datang kesini," sambungnya.

Naruto yang tengah meringis kesakitan itu berusaha mencerna perkataan dari guru pembimbing yang menurutnya kejam itu, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba teringat dengan perkataan Tabane beberapa hari yang lalu 'Apa dia membuatkanku IS? Tidak, aku sama sekali tak memiliki bakat menaiki benda itu. Lalu apa?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Orimura-sensei, bisa antarkan aku untuk melihat perlengkapan yang dibicarakan itu? Aku hanya ingin memastikannya," pinta Naruto dengan rasa penasaran terkumpul dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah, ikut aku," titah Chifuyu yang sudah membalikan badannya membelakangi Naruto, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya "Namun, hukumanmu menunggu setelah ini," ujarnya yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

Laki-laki pirang itu terlihat lesu mendengar itu "Baiklah, Orimura-sensei," jawabnya tanpa gairah hidup sama sekali dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai mengikuti guru kejam itu –menurutnya- ke lapangan no. 06 untuk melihat peralatan yang dikirimkan oleh Tabane.

Dia yakin ini masih ada hubungannya dengan tawaran pembuatan IS itu.

 **Bersambung...**

Apa ini menjawab rasa penasaran kalian?

Naruto disini memang diberi peralatan oleh Tabane, tapi masih belum tahu apa itu IS atau hal lainnya. Tapi yang pasti itu akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya.

Terima kasih untuk review yang kemarin.


End file.
